holotesfandomcom-20200214-history
Holotes
Aristolaos 2002, posted 2007 Holotes, Holotis, or Olotis, a sum of dissimilar parts[1] of matter and/or energy and/or mind (mental) creating a new existence[2] (entity), different from its parts (components), and functioning as such. The sums of similar parts are counted as one part each (quantity/amount, group, total) in this regard ' ' The term holotes is found for the first time in the Theology of Orpheus, but it was extensively used by Aristotle in his Metaphysics. Descriptions, Examples Head in animals is a typical holotes as well as a hypo-holotes of the complete holotes "body" The (human) brain is a holotes of matter, energy and mind (thought), incessantly attempting to explain phenomena accordingly (similarly), i.e. according to its existence, to itself, and to its complete satisfaction (consummation). * Although both head and brain are in reality parts of form of the holotes "body of an animal" they are referred to as “holoteses” (as comprehensible examples). Any form of existence, a living or a non-living thing, animate or inanimate, alive or dead, an animal or a stone, is a holotes, a part (hypo-holotes) of a larger holotes. Example: 1. a stone, 2. a country, 3. a star, 4. a galaxy, are all holoteses, while at the same time the holotes 1 is a hypo-holotes (part) of the larger holotes 2 and so on. Something having beginning, middle and end, in matter, and/or energy and/or mind (plan, project, scheme, task, undertaking, construction"[3, study/research, film/play/serial, poem, novel/show, game; song/music piece, trip/itinerary, vacation, convention, lesson/course; life, cooperation). Every day is full of minor or major (short/small, long/big) such holoteses of matter and/or energy and/or mind that man and/or other cause creates, and must be encountered and experienced. A holotes can be: 1. cause, grounds, justification, reason, purpose, goal, target, objective, (Greek aition, Latin causa); 2. means, medium, tool, assistant, catalyst; 3. result, answer, response, reaction, consequence, effect, conclusion, solution, product, offspring; fruit, yield, return, (Greek aitiaton, Latin eventus, fructus); Interdependence A<->B Holotes, cause of existence of a future (following, succeeding) holotes A-->B (e.g. parent -> child relation) Holotes, cause of existence of a preceding holotes B-->A (e.g. child -> parent relation) Etymology-Transliteration-Pronunciation-Grammar' Etymology: From Greek Ὁλότης, from holon, (Greek ὅλον = whole) Transliteration : The Greek word ὅλον takes aspiration mark (δασεία, /ða'si:a/) on the first accented syllable "o" which is rendered by "h" in Latin transliteration (English etc), hence also the derivative "holotes". The correct transliteration of the Greek letter "η" (ήτα, pron./'i:tə/) (΄eeta) is "e" in Latin Roman, thus the transliteration of "ὁλότης" is "holotes" in grammatical terms. However, as the aspiration mark is not pronounced in modern Greek and the following vowel "o" is not affected, one can transliterate the word phonetically in just "olotis" in pronunciation terms. Pronunciation : Holotes, /hə'ləʊtɪs/, /hə'loʊtɪs/, /hə'lɒtɪs/, or /həʊ.../ Olotis, (Greek pron. o'lotis), English pron. /ə'ləʊtɪs/, /ə'loʊtɪs/, /ə'lɒtɪs/, or /əʊ.../ Holon, /'həʊlən/, /'hoʊlən/, or /'hɒlən/ Holotism, /'hɒlətɪzm/ or /'həʊlətɪzm/ Holotics, /hə'ləʊtɪcs/, /hə'loʊtɪcs/, or /həʊ.../ Holotist, ''/hə'ləʊtɪst/, /hə'loʊtɪst/, or /həʊ.../ ''Holot-ize-ise, /'hɒlətaiz/ or /'həʊlətaiz/ Hypo-holotes, /΄haɪpəhə'ləʊtɪs/ Grammar: Holotes is a noun (in Greek) (countable, i.e. one can say one holotes, two holoteses etc, and Holon is a pronoun (adjective) rarely used as a noun (uncountable, i.e. one cannot say one holon, two holons etc). In modern Greek the word "ὁλοτης" is "ὁλότητα", taken from the accusative case of the word "ὁλότης" which is "oλότητα" and made it of "first declension" (declination), although originally the word "ὁλότης" belongs to the third declension, in literary and old Greek.(Singular: Nom. ὁλότης, Gen. ὁλότητος, Dat. ὁλότητι, Acc. ὁλότητα, Voc. ὁλότης. Plural: Nom. ὁλότητες, Gen. ὁλοτήτων, Dat. ὁλότησι, Acc. ὁλότητας, Voc. ὁλότητες) Plural of Holotes in English: Holoteses, /hə'ləʊtɪsiz/ See also Greek Diacritics Holon Holism Hegel Dictionary Set Glossary Equivalents of "Ὁλότης" (Holotes) in European Languages: English: wholeness, whole, entirety, entity, unity completeness, totality, sum, aggregate French: ensemble, totalite, entite German: Ganze, Zusammensetzung Italian: integrita, completezza, interezza, somma, Latin:totum Hypo-holotes: a holotes as a part of a (larger) holotes (sub-holotes) 'INTERNET LINKS ' Proclus and the Neoplatonic Syllogistic' Proclus: Commentary on Plato's Timaeus - Google Books Result' Greek Philosophical Terms: A Historical Lexicon - Google Books Result' [http://mirslovarei.com/content_fil/CELNOST-HOLOTES-1863.html Цельность (holotes) - Cel'nost' (holotes)]' Лосев А. История античной эстетики. Принцип меры и гармонии ...' Entity, Being, Existence, Essence, Substance Category:Metaphysics